


Wicke's Experiment

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, F/M, Genderswap, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Wicke checks on her PT ## experiments, her private experiments to test the effects of various stimuli on ordinary trainers. How is PT 01, Rosa, doing today?





	Wicke's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/22/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

Wicke gingerly walked into the bright, sterile white room of her private laboratory, a vast hallway of doors in front of her waiting. Morning meant it was time to check up on each of her private experiments, the PT projects. Wicke’s top secret experiments on the capacity of the average Pokemon Trainer to withstand strange hormonal and psychological testing proved to always rake it such interesting results!

First was PT 01. Real name: Rosa. Rosa was an energetic girl from the Unova reason that gladly accepted the invitation to Wicke’s genetic experiments. Wicke had originally planned on testing the capacity of the human vagina with the girl, but a last minute reveal of Rosa’s most private secret cancelled that completely. It seems all those rumors were really true after all. She was a He. Rosa was a boy, and by far the most passable crossdresser Wicke had ever seen with such a delicious feminine form. Though, after this experiment, it’d be pretty hard to hide Rosa’s true gender…

As the elevator-like door opened up to Rosa’s room, Wicke heard panting and squirming. A switch of the room light on revealed Rosa, legs and arms spread and suspended. The girl had all sorts of ivs pumping her full of both essential nutrients and god-knows-what unholy Pokemon hormones. The femboy was moaning in desperation. The heavy dosage of male Pokemon hormones had transformed her cute, concealable cock into a heaving, pulsating mega cock with accompanying massive balls.

“Oh my! How long is that now?” Wicke asked, trotting into the room and gripping the rigid cock, measuring it against a yard stick. Rosa groaned in delight at the sensation of Wicke’s grip.

“20 inches! Goodness, that’s already double yesterday’s length. Five times your original length too, if I’m not mistaken. How’s it feel to be a girl with a cock larger than the hottest guys, Rosa~?

“I ne… “ Rosa took a break mid second to gather the strength to speak. ”I need to s-stroke it! P-please!” Rosa begged, a bead of Pre cum welling at the head of her titanic cock.

Wick noticed the bud immediately, scooping it up for inspection. “So you’re properly exhibiting the typical male pre-ejaculation response by fluid secretion. Just…” Wicke licked the stuff in plain view of Rosa’s vision. “Just severely more viscous. Impressive!”

Rosa’s cock throbbed again at the sight of her pre being lapped up. Wicke wasn’t making this easy.

“And these balls!” Wicke added “These testicles are huge! Each one’s larger than my fist! Can they really produce fertile offspring?” Wicke asked, grabbing a nearby beaker. “I’ll have to collect a sample”

Wicke grasped the mega girlcock in front of her, over 2 inches in diameter, and pumped the thing with a brisk pace. Rosa gasped at the sensation of Wicke’s heavenly grip stroking her, head violently thrusting back from sheer overstimulation. Rosa wanted to yell as loud as she could. The sensation of having this hypersensitive mega cock pleasured simply couldn’t be put into words. Her mouth couldn’t stretch wide enough to let out the scream this body rocking bliss that was pumping through her. Thus, Rosa simply let her mouth hang open as that eye-rolling, brain-shattering pleasure continued.

Rosa’s enlarged mega cock started pouring pre like syrup dripping out of a bottle. Thick globs of clear, salty fluid started trailing down her massive shaft, lubricating Wicke’s hands with every stroke.

“Clearly your enhanced organ has maintained its sensitivity, despite the size increase. Now, what about your testicles?” Wicke asked, grabbing the things.

Rosa’s sack felt completely unlike gripping a normal set of balls. It felt more like gripping a stuffed, leathery water balloon. Rosa finally found the power to speak from having her sack groped, letting out a deep, shuddering moan.

“Good god! Your hyper fertile! You’re producing sperm at an incredible rate! How have you not ejaculated already by these things simply being over packed?” Wicke asked, giving the eggs a light squeeze.

That last little pinch, that sweet, sweet push is what finally drove Rosa over the edge. The femboy started howling in pleasure as she felt the wiggling gametes packing her nutsack demand an escape from the sudden pressure. Her balls contracted upwards. Rosa’s tongue lolled out as her animalistic moaning continued. Poor Wicke couldn’t even pick her test tube back up before her eyes noticed Rosa’s urethra stretching to capacity.

“AAH-AAAAAAH~!!” Rosa yelled as her ejaculation began, splattering Wicke’s face with a burst of hyper-concentrated cum. “OOOOOOOoooh… OOOOOH FUCK YESSSSS~!!” Rosa yelled as the sloppy discharge of semen began, outright pissing out of that thick mega cock. The merciless cum torrent felt like utter heaven to the girl as relief and sexual release combined for the sweetest delight the girl had ever felt. Rosa shivered as the orgasmic high of her life continued, her cock a continuous deluge of thick white love. Rosa never wanted her hyper-ejaculation to ever stop.

Wicke took the inaugural spurt of cum like a punch to the face. The high speed glob smacked across her pretty mug before more and more covered the poor girl. No attempt to wipe away the sticky cum rain worked. A shoddy attempt to shield herself from the blasting ended up sending sperm flying all over her, coating her legs and arms. Wicke couldn’t believe the results. All she could do was sit back and feel her work douse her with liters and liters of cum.

A solid minute after Rosa’s super orgasm had begun, her ejaculation had finally stopped. The girl sat back and slumped in her constraints to enjoy that sweet post orgasmic glow. Wicke had far less gracious duties. The woman stood up and ambled towards the nearest wrack of paper towels, blind as a bat. 5 sheets of the stuff later and her face was mostly cleared, save the lingering strands in her hair. With her vision regained, Wicke got to see just how impressive May’s cum shot was. Her arms, legs, and chest were dripping white goo all over the floor, slowly colluding into the massive pile below Rosa’s constraints. Wicke walked back over to make some final observations before a well-deserved shower.

“Well…” Wicke began. “I’m awfully happy the male enhancement experiment was a success. I just wish I had brought a rain coat.”

Wicke looked towards the girl’s monster cock again to make a few final notes. Even though Rosa’s orgasm had subsided, her cock was still dribbling fresh cum. Wicke gave it two quick strokes to see if the stuff was just simply left over spunk. However, even after those two pumps and a minute or so to see if the flow would stop, it kept going.

“Interesting. It seems your body has started continuously leaking semen, albeit at a very slow speed for now.” Wicke commented. “I’m interested in seeing if this state of constant ejaculation leads to a state of continuous orgasm. Perhaps tomorrow’s checkup will shine more light on the scenario.”

With that final remark, Wicke left the room in its cum covered state. Rosa would probably ruin the room again with her next powerful cum shot, so there was little point in cleaning up. Plus, Wicke was eager to wash herself off and resume the rest of her duties. Cleaning could wait. A bit of worry started to cloud Wicke’s mind. Surely PT 02 could wait for a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes right? Hopefully Hilda had some patience.


End file.
